Just a Drink
by CrotakuShinobi
Summary: It was just a drink. A night out between two frenemies. It was simple. At least it was supposed to be simple. But nothing with Jean and Emma ever is.


**Just a Drink**

"Want to get a drink later?" Emma's question was very simple.

And the way Jean saw it at the time, it was such a harmless thing to do. Well in her mind at least. Her friends however were skeptical of it. And most of her family as well. She really couldn't blame any of them for it. Given her and Emma's history it was perfectly reasonable for everyone to think that the night will end with them trying to kill each other.

Jean thought some of their worries were ridiculous, sure her and Emma didn't get along very well in the past, or at all at times, but that didn't mean they couldn't try to get along now.

They were on the council together, they lived on Krakoa together, Jean even approached Emma on the night when the laws of Krakoa were established. Jean thought they could be friends, it would take time and work but they would get to that friendship status. So she saw no reason to worry. At least not at the time.

For the most part the night went well, Kitty and her Marauders gave them a ride to New York, they could have used the portals of course but Emma said boat rides on a night out were classy. Jean rolled her eyes at that but she let it slide. They could have stayed on Krakoa as well, but both knew that everyone would be staring at them just waiting for one of them to throw a punch at the other.

That's not what they needed. They needed a drink. Just two frenemies on a night out, drinking, talking and dancing. It sounded so simple and for Jean and Emma it was too simple. They should have known nothing was ever so simple when the two of them are involved.

Looking back they really should have taken someone else with them. Someone to keep them in line, someone who would tell them to stop drinking, someone who would tell them that their banter with each other was a bit too flirty. Someone who would tell them that, no its not a good idea to get a hotel room because they didn't feel like going back to Krakoa. Well if that had someone like that then they wouldn't be in this situation now.

"You know I can hear your thoughts right darling?" Jean groaned when she heard Emma chucking behind her.

"Can you just... I don't think I can handle this right now alright?" Jean moved further away from Emma causing yet another chuckle.

"Deal with that? The fact that you were wrong about us having a normal night out? The fact that we got drunk? Your headache? The fact that we had sex?" The more Emma talked the more Jean just wished she could have Kitty's powers and just phase away from Emma.

It wasn't like she was ashamed that she had a one-night stand. It was the person she had the one-night stand with. She just didn't know how to act. She never in a million years thought this would happen. Emma was the last person she thought she would ever sleep with. It wasn't that the experience was bad. In fact she enjoyed it quite a bit, but that didn't mean things were any less awkward.

"Me too." Emma said and Jean turned her head to look at her. "I liked it too. And it doesn't have to be awkward."

"How the hell are you so calm?" Jean turned away from Emma again.

"You're the one who's making it awkward you know." Emma sighed and noticed Jean's thought were spiraling again.

She could feel the tension and undertones of fear coming from her. It was making her tense too and Emma didn't like it at all. Although she had a easy enough time talking with Jean last night, she wasn't expecting to be in this situation and she didn't know how to talk about it ether despite what she said earlier.

If Jean was just some random woman she slept with she wouldn't bother with emotions. She hated that she had to deal with this but it was her who said that things don't have to be awkward so she's gonna do her best to make it as casual as she can. She had to calm Jean down.

"Hey come on..." Emma looked away and bit her lip, she really didn't know how to approach her, she didn't want to say something that would set Jean off, "I know you wish this never happened but it did, we can be adults about this or act like emotionally unstable teens." Jean didn't answer, Emma sighed, "Ok, emotional teens it is then, you know I've meet teen you and she wasn't like this, despite all the teen drama and hormones." She attempted to joke but it wasn't working.

She wrapped her arm around Jean and drew their bodies closer, "Come on, at least look at me." Still no response, "Look at me Jean."

That seemed to get trough to her, Jean took a deep breath and turned around.

"There, now that wasn't so hard now was it darling?" Emma was grinning down at her, with one hand still wrapped around Jean and the other one under her own head.

Sighing Jean looked into Emma's eyes, "What do we do now? How do we handle... this?" Jean shifted a bit and she hated how well she and Emma fit together.

"Well speaking from my own experience..." Emma laughed when Jean gave her the death glare, "We can pretend that it never happened and go back to the way we were, we can tell everyone about it and be subjected to judgement from literally everyone we know for the end of time, we can not tell anyone about it at all, or we can see where this goes, when and if we tell anyone is up to you." Those were the options Emma thought of, now it was up to Jean to decide what she wanted to do.

Jean was quiet for several minutes, thinking. Emma was completely silent too, not even bothering to read Jean's thoughts.

"I don't hate you." Jean said, she heard Emma hum in agreement, "I can't really say I like you that much ether. But... I enjoyed last night."

"Alright, I get it." Emma had a feeling Jean would say something along those lines. "I'm guessing you don't want others knowing?"

"Not... yet." Jean admitted.

"Not yet? Interesting. How far do you think this is gonna go? Are you already picturing us getting married, living together, growing old..." Jean pushed away from Emma and once again turned her back to her. Emma laughed, teasing Jean was fun, this might not be so bad.

"Trust me Emma, I have no intentions of marrying someone I only slept with once." There was a bit of a bite to her words but there was also a bit of humor there.

"Alright. So... how many times until you finally ask me to marry you? We have the room for one more day and depending on your answer perhaps we can get married as soon as tomorrow." Emma felt a pillow hitting her face and saw Jean sitting up glaring at her.

Emma looked up and down Jean's body and licked her lips. Sensing her thoughts Jean was quick to pull the sheet to cover herself.

"Oh come on darling, its not something I haven't seen last night. And I really liked the view. And I know you did too." Emma sat up and unlike Jean she didn't bother to cover herself, she just drew herself close to Jean and cupped her face.

"Are you ever not horny Emma?" Jean scoffed, but despite her words Emma could see that Jean wanted her too.

"Yes, but you'll have to tire me out first." Emma kissed Jean and while Jean was a bit tense she made no effort to push Emma away. Emma kissed her again, a bit softer this time. And then one more time. Jean seemed to relax and kissed her back.

Pulling away Emma smiled, "As much as I would love to repeat last night right now, I am kinda hungry. What do you say we order some food, and then we can have dessert later?" Emma licked her lips as she slipped her thigh between Jean's.

Jean moaned at the contact and that made Emma chuckle, "Oh darling you are gonna be so much fun." Emma slid off the bed and reached for a robe and went to order them some food via phone service.

Jean watched her talk to the employee and maybe, just maybe this won't end so badly. Only time will tell.


End file.
